A Great Christmas
by PearlLane
Summary: Completed Chloe and Clark do their Christmas shopping, and more, together. Please R&R, I live for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A Great Christmas

Clark closed his book, leaving his finger for a bookmark, as he heard a knocking at his door. "Come in" he said already knowing who it would be. He watched as his best friends blonde head came around the door and bounced over to his bed. He and Chloe were staying at her grandparents for the night, they were in Metropolis to do their Christmas shopping. Chloe, not being a morning person, thought coming and staying here the night before was a better idea.

"Hey there" was all she said as she sat down next to him. Clark smiled at the energy she seemed to have at 1:30 in the morning. He couldn't help but notice how sexy Chloe was looking. She was only wearing one of his flannel shirts he had loaned her long ago. The shirt was so large on her and fell to about mid-thighs. He felt his boxers tent a bit and he quickly placed his book over it so Chloe wouldn't see. All he could muster was a, "Hi what's up?"

She gave him a smile before answering, "Ahh nothing really, just couldn't sleep. So I figured I would come and bother you." Chloe to had noticed how good Clark was looking. She scanned his body as she talked, he was only wearing his boxers and it was really a good look for him. She sunk down onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow. She looked back up at him, "Wow he is so gorgeous," was all she could think. She shook her head as to get the thoughts out, "And what about you Mr. Kent?"

Clark had been staring down at Chloe's legs since the minute she sat down. When she changed positions and started talking again he was brought out of his daze. "Umm, same here, couldn't sleep so I tried reading." He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw nothing but true beauty. He loved that about Chloe, she looked amazingly beautiful without any make-up.

"Really, well what is our young Clark reading tonight to pass the time?" Chloe felt like being really sarcastic tonight. She couldn't explain it either, maybe it was just being around Clark practically naked, but it was something. She yawned though as the caffeine in her last cup of coffee was starting to wear off.

She was really full of the sarcastic tone tonight, not that Clark minded, it was sexy on Chloe. Clark just watched her lips form the question she had just asked and it took him a minute to respond, his mind had been wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. Finally though he put a few words together and remembered the title of his book, after looking down at the cove, "_To Kill A Mockingbird,_ actually." He laughed at her yawn, "I thought you said you weren't tired?"

Chloe swatted him with a pillow as he made a comment on her sudden sleepiness. "I don't know what it is, but the minute I laid down on his bed I got sleepy." Chloe placed a pillow under her head and started to close her eyes, it was as if Clark's bed was sucking out all of her energy and making her tired. "Hey Clark?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Read to me, I haven't read that book in forever and it is one of my favorites." Chloe remembered when they had to read it back in freshman year, she was one of the only few who looked forward to it because she loved the movie.

Clark chuckled at her request but he wouldn't deprive her of what she wanted. "Sure Chloe, not a problem." He smiled at how cute she looked and started to read to her.

He had been reading to Chloe for over half an hour, he knew she fell asleep a long time ago but he kept going until he himself got tired. He put his bookmark in the book and set it on his bedside table. He had no intention of waking Chloe up, she looked so peaceful and the bed was a Queen so both of them would fit fine. He tucked the blanket around her, to make sure she stayed warm, and got under the covers himself. He turned off the lamp and turned onto his side facing Chloe. Her face fell into the moonlight coming in from the window, it hit her face just perfect. He brushed away some of her hair in her face and whispered, "Sweet dreams Chlo" before closing his own eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

-x-This is my latest attempt at a good Chlark story, so my mind started with what I wanted to accomplish. But I had to build up a story to get these two there, so my brainstorming led to this. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! I should be updating it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke up to the smells of her Nana's cooking. She smiled and started to stretch when she felt a warm presence behind her. She moved her head to look behind her and what she saw shocked her. She had to be dreaming, she pinched herself to make sure, yep it sure was. Clark Kent was spooning with her! He had one arm draped over and across her body, she moved her hand over his and squeezed it. She switched positions so she was facing him and stared up at his face. He looked so cute asleep, he had a nice little smirk on his face, he just looked so at peace right now. Chloe ran her hand up to his mole on his right cheek, she started to trace a circle around it. She giggled when his smile grew and he squirmed away from her touch. She didn't want this moment to end but they needed to get up and get ready. She placed her hand on his bicep and started to gently shake him, "Clark, hey there sleepy head let's get up."

Clark was dreaming his favorite dream and had no desire to wake up. He was at the Spring Formal and the twisters had never interrupted them. He and Chloe had got to finish their kiss and it was great, and they were still together. He felt and heard someone trying to wake him, as much as he didn't want to he opened his eyes. The sight before him was both shocking and amazing, Chloe's bright eyes were looking at him as she lay next to him. He realized after a while he was holding Chloe to him, he removed his hand and propped himself up. "Chlo, hey ahh what time is it?"

She smiled at how Clark-like he was acting, "It is just after nine, we should get up and start getting ready. We have a big day ahead of us." She got up and ruffled his hair, "Thanks for letting me crash here by the way." She waved a little wave as she walked over to the door and made her way to her room.

He gave her his best smile, "It was my pleasure" he said to the closing door. He fell back onto his bed and let out a huge sigh. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he and Chloe had actually slept in the same bed. Lately he really couldn't get his mind off of Chloe, she was almost in ever thought he had. Clark knew he should get up, shower, dress, and head downstairs for breakfast. He flung the covers back and walked over to the connected bathroom.

Chloe had decided to take a shower the night before so she didn't have to go out with a wet head. She entered her room and picked out an outfit, she ended up with green cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt. She combed through her hair and applied some mascara and made way for Clark's room.

Clark had just gotten out of the shower, he was searching for clothes and walking around in just a towel when Chloe barged in. He had just found a shirt when he heard the door open and Chloe talking, "So I figured that you would like company down to…" Chloe stopped when she realized what she had walked in on. Clark was only in a towel and all wet, she couldn't help but stare.

"Chloe! Hey Earth to Chloe!" Clark had been saying her name for a couple of minutes now. He noticed her staring but didn't mind as he was staring at her also. The dip in her v-neck shirt was giving him a nice view of her cleavage. He, however it was a miracle, managed to stop before she caught him. He knew it might be awhile before she came to so he decided to speed up the process. Clark grabbed a pillow near by and flung it at her head.

Chloe was brought out of her daze when the pillow Clark had thrown at her hit her smack in the face. It took her a moment to regain her thoughts and force out a complete sentence. "Sorry I thought you'd be done by now. I'll ummm just wait outside for you." She picked up the pillow and threw it back at him and quickly ran out of the room.

Clark had to laugh at how red Chloe had gotten. He shook his head and got dressed in super speed. He was told that plaid and/or flannel weren't allowed, so he chose a red tee and a pair of jeans. He ran his hands through his hair and decided he looked good enough. He walked to his door and opened it to step out into the hall. He found Chloe against the wall with her eyes closed, he smiled and got real close to her face. "BOO" he yelled and tickled her sides.

Chloe jumped as Clark scared her and tickled her sides. She narrowed her eyes and swatted his arm. "Damn you Kent! That's twice this morning you've got me." She let out her breath and regrouped her thoughts. "Ready to head down for some grub?"

Clark couldn't keep his laughter in, she was so cute when she was angry. He nodded and followed her down stairs. When they reached the kitchen Chloe's grandparents were already eating. Her grandma looked up, "Oh hey kids, just grab a plate and take whatever."

"Thanks Nana." Chloe said as she grabbed two plates and gave one to Clark. "Thanks" Clark said to both Chloe and her grandmother. The two kids helped themselves to the food, they laughed as they fought over who got more eggs and the last piece of bacon. Chloe's nana watched as her granddaughter laughed and played along with her young friend. This was the boy that Gabe said Chloe was so smitten with, she could see why too. He was kind to her and he was quite handsome. Nana was happy Chloe had chosen such a nice boy to be the object of her affection.

As the two finished eating they talked of where they were going to go. The mall sounded like the best place, it had all the types of stores for all their crazy friends and family. "Right, so should we head out then?" Chloe asked getting up to clean off her plate and put it in the sink. Clark nodded, with his mouth still full of food and followed. They went up to their rooms to grab their things before saying good-bye. Clark took a moment to make his bed, he had forgotten to early and didn't want to look rude. When he was done he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, as he neared the end of the stairs he could hear Chloe.

"Bye Nana and Gramps, thanks again." she hugged them and waited for Clark. He said bye and thanked them too. "Not a problem Chloe, you come back any time and we'll see you at Christmas. It was really nice to have met you Clark, you're welcome back here anytime too." Nana said as she walked the pair to their car. Clark said thanks to Nana as he put their bags in the trunk and watched Chloe and her grandma hug again before she got in the car. He got in the car after he was done and turned to Chloe as she backed out of the drive way. "Ya know I really like your grandparents Chlo, we should make this a yearly tradition."

Chloe smiled as Clark made the nice comment on her grandparents, she liked his idea too. "Well then I will just make mention of that to Nan, but for now we should get through this year. To the mall" she laughed out as she turned on the road for the mall. She couldn't wait till this was over, she hated shopping, especially Christmas shopping because you are always afraid of what to get people. "Say how's about you help me with Pete and your parents and I will help you with Lana and my dad. Although just get my dad some new ties because he is in dire need of some."

-x-So this is the next chapter, well I really had a hard time thinking of when to end it. I hope this works and is enjoyable, the only part I really care about is the begining with Clark and Chloe in bed and stuff. Please send me feedback telling me what you think! Untill next time asta-la-bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was glad she had started a conversation, he hated silence. "Umm yeah sure, Pete really isn't that hard to shop for and you don't have to get my parents anything. Lana, I was just thinking of getting her a nice perfume with your help of what she likes." He wasn't really worried about what to get Lana, it was Chloe he was having trouble thinking of what to get her.

"Yeah, I am sure that my feminine touch will help you pick out the right sent for Ms. Lang. We wouldn't want her smelling like hay and cow crap now would we?" Chloe had to laugh as she really wouldn't mind that because then Clark might actually notice her. "But you are still helping me with Pete and of course I am getting your parents something, we have gotten each other's parents something for years."

"Alright, but I don't think I would be _that_ bad at picking out a perfume. Plus we wouldn't want Pete getting something he couldn't use to get the ladies right?" Clark was glad they could be of help to each other, other wise he might be lost as to what to get the ladies in his life.

Chloe smiled as Clark tried to defend himself, "No it is okay Clark all men are a bit challenged in that area. Pete, I just never am sure what to do with him, but that is why I have you." She smiled at him as she pulled into a spot in the parking lot and shut off the car, "Ready for this?

Clark could hear the lack of enthusiasm in her voice and he had to laugh at her. Chloe had never been much of a shopper, and he was grateful for it. It made shopping with her all the better because she too wanted to get in and get out as fast as possible. "Ready as I'll ever be" he retorted and followed her inside the glass doors.

Three hours had passed and both Chloe and Clark were exhausted. They were sitting down at the food court eating some ice cream. "Well that took far longer than I ever would have imagined." Chloe said through a mouthful of food.

Clark laughed at her barely audible sentence, "Yeah it did, and we still have to split up to get each other's gifts." He was trying to think of what exactly to get Chloe. She had pointed out a few things during the day she said she liked, but Clark wanted to get her something special, something she would love.

"Oh god, do we have to? Can't shopping together be enough?" Chloe wined and made a funny face at Clark.

Clark knew Chloe was joking but he couldn't help but play along. "Ya know Chlo I was just thinking the same thing. I mean really why should I waste money on you when I am with you all the time?"

Chloe picked up her spoon with some ice cream on it and flung it at Clark. She hit him right next to his lips, she let out her loudest laugh. "Ha, see what a good present spending time with me is?"

The ice cream hit Clark at a complete surprise, he didn't actually think she would. He watched as she took joy in what she had done, he smiled because her laugh always made him smile. Feeling the ice cream drip down his face he stuck out his tongue to lick it off. There was no way he was letting Chloe off that easy, he picked up his spoon and flung some back at her. His aim was a bit off though, instead of hitting her in the face it landed on her chest, right in her cleavage.

After Chloe had managed to calm her laughter down she just watched Clark as he licked off the ice cream. She had to bite her lip to keep a little moan from escaping, that was so sexy. He didn't get all of it, she couldn't keep her eyes off the bit of ice cream he missed. She was brought out of her daze when she felt a cold splat on her chest, she gasped and jumped a little bit. She looked down to see ice cream on her chest, she felt her cheeks redden and she let out a laugh. She swiped away the ice cream with her finger and licked it off, "Well then, is an hour enough time?"

Clark had been staring, with his mouth open, the entire time. Just how Chloe had wiped the ice cream away and lick it off was too much for him. He felt his jeans tighten and he froze, glad Chloe had brought up leaving because he didn't want her to see him like this. "Yeah, sorry about that but an hour should give me plenty of time." He stood up and picked up his bags to start searching for the perfect gift for Chloe.

Chloe knew she was redder than a tomato but she did her best to stop blushing. She stood with Clark so she could too begin her hunt for his gift, "Hey come here before you leave."

Clark turned to face Chloe, "Yeah, what is it Chlo?"

"Well unless you want to walk around with ice cream on your face you better come here. " She stepped up to him and wiped away the ice cream he had missed, she smiled up at him. "There all better, so back here in an hour?"

He felt Chloe's warm hand on his face and he closed his eyes to take in the moment. He gave her a small smirk, "Thanks, see you in an hour and don't spend to much on little ole me alright."

"Wow he is so cute" she thought as she wiped her finger on a napkin. "Yep and don't worry Kent I won't but feel free to spend as much as you want on me." She gave him a wink and walked off.

-x-So I realized after I typed it of course, that the first part of this chapter should've been with the other chapter, but oh well. I hope you like this chapter, I thought about doing Chloe nad Clark shopping but I just didn't really think it was necassary. I hope to update soon, asta-la-bye bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark had been walking up and down the large halls of the mall for about twenty minutes now, and still had found nothing. He hated this, the one time he needed help on a gift nobody was there to help him. Then he saw it, a small little book store, he walked in and went to the older section. He looked under the "L" section and found one hardback copy. His smile was from ear to ear, he picked up the book and brought it forward to the register. Satisfied with his purchase he headed back to the food court, he knew he still had over half an hour left but he figured he could just sit there and think.

Chloe wasn't having the best of luck thinking of what to possibly get Clark, she had sat down after ten minutes of walking. She thought that thinking of what to get him was a better idea than window shopping. She tried thinking of all of the things Clark likes and she came up with two really big ones, Lana and Astronomy. Well even if she could get Clark Lana she probably wouldn't just to be selfish and he had almost all the Astronomy books around. Then a crazy idea hit her, she got up and went over to a map guide of the mall. She knew she had seen a shop had what she was looking for. She found it on the map and headed off in that direction, once there she got down to business telling the clerk exactly what she wanted. Once she was happy and satisfied she paid and made her way back to the designated meeting spot, she looked at her watch, she had exactly ten minutes left.

Clark was enjoying a bottle of water when he spotted Chloe making her way over. She had the brightest smile on her face and he couldn't help but let his spread across his face too. He got up and pulled out a chair for her, "There you are madam. You look extremely happy, find what you were looking for?"

Chloe had saw Clark long before he ever noticed her walking his way, she watched him as he sat there and just sipped at his water. How was it possible for one person to make everything look so damn cute. She laughed at his little fake French accent as he pulled out her chair. "I sure did, how about you mister, you find me something good?"

"Only the best I could find." Clark smiled as he sat back down and offered Chloe a drink of his water. "So to the car and heading home I take it?"

Chloe took the drink of water eagerly, she was pretty thirsty after her hunt for Clark's gift. "I knew you would, we can do that or we could grab a bite to eat. At a nice restaurant though, no more of this nasty mall food" she wrinkled her nose at the thought of any more mall food.

He had to laugh at her, he loved when she wrinkled her nose like that. It was just really cute, he was so tempted to just play the "got your nose" joke. He totally agreed with her, this greasy fast food was getting old, he wanted a nice meal. "Alright, an actually meal sounds really good right now." He stood up and held out his arm for her, "Shall we then?"

He was being overly cute today and Chloe was loving it, he never acted like this when others were around. As much as she hated shopping, today was really fun. She stood up and looped her arm with Clark's, "We shall, but what type of food are we in the mood for? Italian, Seafood, Chinese, or there are some other restaurant that have a variation of food."

Clark was happy Chloe had taken his arm, he didn't plan on letting go until he had to either. He listened to her choices and thought about it for a minute, "Well I think that a mix of Italian and Seafood sounds great, how about the _Olive Garden_?"

Chloe liked how this boy thought, that sounded more than perfect to her. "Mmm, never knew you had such good taste there Clark. Sounds perfect to me, I know there is a little one near by." She said as she pushed her way out the doors and made her way to the car. She un-looped her arm from his and opened the trunk to place their bags in it.

Clark smiled at her apparent happiness of his choice, he always felt he had good taste in food. He saddened a bit when he felt her pull her arm away, but he knew they would have to if they wanted to get in the car. He placed his bags in the trunk and closed it and got in the car. "So you think we will make it home before to late?"

Chloe looked at the time it was just after five o'clock, "Yeah we should make curfew if that is what you are worried about Clark." She had to throw in the sarcasm, it just was her and it seemed like perfect moment. She pulled out and down the road to the restaurant.

Clark glanced over at her sarcastic comment, "Good, but I was more worried about being on the road late at night. It is supposed to get bad tonight and I don't want to get caught in it."

"Oh ok, I am sorry." She looked at him with her puppy dog face and then laughed because she couldn't hold it for long. She realized they were already at the restaurant, "Well look at that, we are here, see told you not too far."

Clark laughed at her as she laughed at herself, she was so beautiful when she laughed. He was shocked at how fast they did come to the restaurant, "Well you were right, good though because I am starving."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "And what else is knew, you are _always_ hungry Clark." They walked up the stairs and into the restaurant and up to the hostess.

"Ah how many?" the pretty young girl asked staring at the two. She looked at them and could painfully tell they were from out of town. They made a cute couple though, but how could you go wrong with a guy like him.

"Just two" Clark said as he stood behind Chloe and waited for the hostess to seat them. As the girl took off in a direction towards the back he pushed Chloe to follow her and he would follow her. When they got to the small table the hostess had chosen for them Clark again pulled out Chloe's chair and went to sit across from her.

Chloe was shocked at how Clark just took over and answered the girl, then he was pushing her to follow and pulling out her chair. This was feeling more and more like a date and it was kinda freaking her out. She smiled though, maybe it was just her and she was being stupid. "Thanks" she muttered to both the hostess and Clark.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" The hostess handed them some menus and waited to hear their drink orders. She observed how kind and gentlemanly the guy was, pulling out her chair. She wished she had a guy like him.

Clark thought about it and decided on just a glass of water sounded best. "I will have just a glass of water, thanks." He looked at Chloe to see what she was going to get.

"Oh umm, yeah water sounds great." Chloe didn't notice it was her turn to order until it had gotten quite.

The hostess smiled at the girl, she knew how she felt. "Alright then I will be back with your drinks and some salad and breadsticks." She gave them one last smile before she turned and left to get their drinks.

Chloe already knew what she wanted so she pushed the menu away from her and watched Clark read it. She watched him read over the many choices and wrinkle his nose at some and nod at some like they might be good. She laughed after a big wrinkle he gave one option.

Clark didn't even know that Chloe had been staring at him until he heard her laugh, when he looked up he noticed she was laughing at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just watching you silently reject some of the food that is all." Chloe felt like a loser having him catch her staring at him.

Clark started to blush, he was at a loss for words. Thankfully the waitress was back with their drinks and salad and breadsticks.

"Here you are, if you are ready to order I can take it for you."

"Ah yeah I am ready, I will have the Seafood Alfredo." Chloe picked up her menu and handed to the girl, she looked over at Clark to see what he was getting.

Clark listened as Chloe ordered and then saw the girl turn to him, "Well that sounds great, I will have the same." He handed her his menu as well and looked back to Chloe.

"Alright well I will be back later with your orders, enjoy the salad and breadsticks." She gave them one last smile and walked off.

Chloe smiled at Clark, "So was it just a coincidence that you ordered the same as me or you just picked it because I did?" She leaned over the table and narrowed her eyes at him.

Clark picked up a breadstick and tore off a piece, he tried not to stare but as Chloe leaned forward she pushed up her cleavage quite a bit. He managed to get his eyes back up to her eyes, "Well I saw it and thought about it and when you said it, it just confirmed I wanted it."

"Well ok, I suppose it could just be a case of great minds think alike." She leaned back and took a breadstick with her. "So do I get a hint at my gift or are you making me wait?"

"I think waiting is the best option with you Chlo, you will rack your brains trying to figure it out and you won't stop so then I would have to give it to you early and that would be no fun, now would it?" He had done that before and wasn't about to do it again.

She chucked a piece of breadstick at him, "Fine, but that means you don't get a hint either." She stuck out her tongue at him.

Clark caught the piece she threw at him and ate it, "Mmmm, so good." He stuck his tongue back at her and then stuck it back in as he saw the girl come with their food. "Wow that was fast."

"Well we have a pretty empty house tonight so we got to your order right away, enjoy and holler if you need anything." She waited for either of them to say something but they seemed content so she walked off.

Chloe watched the girl place her food down and she said thank you but she was too hungry to look up at her. "Well dig in then."

-x-So this is a longer chapter for me, don't know how it got this long but it did. So this is a long journey to what I have in mind for the end product. But hopefully a nice and enjoyable journey, so please send me feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

After both of them had ate every last bit on their plate and all the breadsticks along with it, they paid and left. "Oh my god, I don't think I will need to eat for at least a week." Chloe said holding her stomach as she opened the car door and got in.

"I am going to have to agree with you on that one." Clark laughed out as he sat down next to Chloe in the car. He felt like he had just ate an entire cow or something.

Chloe looked at him and laughed, "Yeah right Clark you will be hungry in a few hours I am sure." She started the car and pulled out, she then realized it was staring to snow. "Uh oh"

Clark gave her a evil glare from where he was sitting, but he laughed it off because it was probably true. When he heard Chloe say uh oh he looked forward to see what was going on. Snow. "Oh crap, the storm must be starting already, hold on I will call dad and see what he says. Just keep driving unless something happens."

"Alright" Chloe nodded and returned her focus to the road. Driving in a blizzard was not her favorite thing to do. She was actually really bad at it, she started to freak and get tense and yeah just not a good thing. "You can do this Chloe" she said to herself as she kept driving down the road.

Clark pulled out his phone and dialed his home number, it took all of two rings before he heard his mom on the other end. "Hey mom, it's me Clark. Me and Chloe are on our way home and we just noticed the storm is starting. We were wondering if it is safe to be driving home?"

Martha Kent was more than happy to hear her son's voice, the storm was worse here and only getting worse. "Good to hear from you honey, but no you two shouldn't attempt to drive home. You should find a motel on the side of the road and stay there for the night. Call us in the morning, alright good night honey and say night to Chloe for us."

"Mmk mom, I'll call you in the morning, love you to and night." Clark hung up the phone and let out a small sigh.

"What? What did your mom say?" Chloe was freaking out by now, Clark saying he would call his mom in the morning was not a good sign. "Clark, tell me."

Clark didn't mean to but he had to laugh at how scared Chloe was sounding. "Mom said to find a motel and stay there, it is worse in Smallville and not getting any better so we shouldn't be driving."

Chloe was glad to hear that she didn't have to drive in this stuff any longer, "Okay well I guess that motel looks as good as any." She pointed out the window at a small little motel. She turned and drove in to the parking lot, "You want to get out and get the room? Here is some cash that I have left to pay for it, or at least chip in." She smiled, she knew it wasn't enough but she tried and she knew he had some left.

Clark looked at the small, dinky motel, "It will have to do I guess, sure I can just wait here." Clark took her money and walked into the reception area. He found a young guy sitting with headphones on and looking at a magazine. Clark knocked on the desk top, "Ahh excuse me do you guys have any rooms left?"

The boy didn't even notice anyone pull up, let alone come in the reception area. He looked at the guy in front of him before nodding, "Yeah your in luck we have only one room left. With this sudden storm bunch of people have been stopping to stay the night." The boy turned to grab the last set of room keys and opened the book, "It is room five, just go down the hall till you reach room five. The room will be 45 bucks, and I need to have you sign this book."

Clark nodded at the boy and counted up the money for the room, he then filled out his name and the rest of information the book needed. "Alright well thanks a lot." Clark took the keys and went back out to Chloe.

"Yep no problem, and if you need anything just call up to the front desk." The boy said to the back of the retreating figure. After he was gone the boy put his headphones back on and got back into his magazine.

Chloe watched as Clark got the keys and paid for the room, the boy behind the counter seemed nice enough and kinda cute. "Bad Chloe" she thought to herself, now was not the time to be checking out boys. She was brought out of her thoughts when Clark jumped back into the car, "Hey you get us a room?"

Clark could see Chloe had been thinking when he got back in but she jumped out of it quickly. "Yep, the last one too," he smiled all proud of himself, "It is number five, just park right down there and we can get out there."

"Well alrighty then, man I could use a good hot shower right about now. You don't mind if I go first do you?" Chloe really needed one after that long day and she didn't want to be rude so she had to ask knowing full well that Clark would be the gentleman and let her.

"Well I don't know, I mean I could use one too and I was the one to get out and get the room…"

"Alright Kent, I just asked to be nice, but either way I am getting into that shower first." Chloe was dead serious, even if he was joking.

"Oh really, well not if I beat you there." Clark wiggled his eyebrows at her and held up the key.

Chloe, although she thought this was funny, was determined to get in there first. She grabbed the key and swung open her door and raised for the room door.

Clark didn't really expect that, and damn was Chloe moving fast. He laughed and got out to run to the door. He got there just as she was opening the door and they fell in the room together. "Geez Chlo you really mean business don't you?"

"Well did I sound like I was joking?" She got up and pushed him back down to make her way to the bathroom. She was feeling confident now, "Ha I got you"

Clark wasn't too happy about being pushed down, so he super sped and met her had the door. "Ha not yet."

"How the.." Chloe couldn't fathom how the hell Clark got there that fast but she didn't care. She had the knob and pushed Clark to the side, she turned it and pushed it open. Too bad Clark was to heavy for her and pushed her over while he fell on top of her.

Clark was laughing at Chloe's confusion when she finally got the door open and he fell on top of her. Clark just sat there for a moment looking down at Chloe, her face just inches from his. Those eyes of hers were memorizing, he could just get so lost in them.

Chloe, as much as she was liking the view and the closeness they were sharing, was finding it hard to breath. "Ahh, Clark any chance of you getting up? I mean I know I am irresistible but I do need to breath." She hoped she wasn't sounding to cocky at the last part but her sarcastic streak came out.

Clark started to blush after he heard Chloe ask him to get off, boy if she only knew he could right now. Wait why was he thinking that? "Ah, right sorry about that. Well I suppose I will just go watch some TV while you shower." As much as he needed a cold shower right now, he knew he had to be the gentleman. He got up and closed the door, "I will bring your bags and stuff in for you aright."

Chloe smiled at him as he got up, "That would be great, thanks again." She watched him close the door and she hit her forehead with her hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered to herself as she stood up and turned on the shower. She waited to make sure it was the right temperature, she striped down and hopped in. The water felt amazing, she just stood there for the longest time letting the hot water fall on her body.

Clark stood outside the bathroom door for a few minutes before going out to get their bags. He heard her mutter something to herself, then her moan from the hot water. That sent him over the roof, his jeans again tightened and he had to get away from the door. Why was Chloe having this affect on him? She was only supposed to be his best friend, not the girl that gave him massive hard ons. He walked out to the car and got their things and brought them in, he set his on the table and then took Chloe's back to the bathroom. He figured that she would still be in there and not even notice him set her bag inside the room.

Chloe had finally managed to get the shampoo in her hair and rinsed out, she was done. Not that she wanted to be, but she didn't want to hog up all the warm water anyways. She opened the shower curtain to grab a towel, when she found Clark setting down her bag in the corner. She knew that if she just kept quite he wouldn't notice but her first instinct was to scream. So she did and she saw Clark jump and she didn't know what to do, so she stood there.

-x-Oh no! what is going to happen? Ha well I should be updating soon hopefully, have a few things going on in the next few days but I will try and make time. So we are getting closer and closer to my ending! Thanx to all of you all for the great reviews and keep them coming. Well asta-la-bye bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her scream, he looked to see where it was coming from, dumb he knew but it was just instinct. He turned to see Chloe in all her glory, and it was quite an amazing glory. He started to blush and looked away after he felt his erection coming back. "Oh my god Chlo, I am so sorry! I was just going to set your bag in here so you could get your clothes out and dressed in here. I heard the shower still going so I figured it would be safe to just drop it in here, so sorry."

Chloe had grabbed a towel during his bantering and she started to laugh at him. He was being so cute and gentlemanly, she tied the towel around her and walked up next to him. She took his hand down from his face, "Clark, you can look now I have a towel on. Besides I should shut off the shower before I get out, I am at fault too." She started to laugh again, "You should've seen your face though, it was great. But if you don't mind, now I am going to get dressed and then the shower is all yours."

Clark felt Chloe pull his hand away from his face and say it was ok. He looked at her and smiled, he felt so stupid. She looked so hot right now, it was taking all his energy to not just grab her and kiss her. "Ah, yeah I'll just go wait outside." He walked out and shut the door, still blushing to beat the band.

Chloe looked into Clark's eyes and swore she could've seen a hunger in them. She shook it off and started to pick out some clothes to wear, she started to laugh at how funny this all really was. She decided just to throw on a tank top and shorts. She ran a brush through her hair and then picked up her bag and left the room. She found Clark leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, looked like he was thinking pretty hard. She got an idea as a wicked smile spread across her face, she walked up next to him making sure she was quite. Then she started to tickle him, "BOO."

Clark had been leaning against the wall and breathing deep to try and calm himself down. He was almost back to normal when he was surprised by Chloe tickling him, he jumped and then went for her. "You're gonna get it you know that?"

"Oh no, please no!" Chloe yelled like a girly girl in the movies and put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Too late to try and plead your way out now." Clark jumped after her.

Chloe got away from Clark as he jumped at her and she ran around to one side of the room and hid behind the desk. "Ha, come and get me" she stuck out her tongue and placed her hands on her hips.

Clark almost fell when Chloe jumped away from him, "Oh, I am gonna get you, just wait." Clark ran over to her and as Chloe tried to get away she just wasn't fast enough for Clark. He grabbed her and picked her up, "See told you I would get you, now why did you doubt me?"

Chloe really thought she had gotten away when all of a sudden she felt warm hands around her waist and she was pulled up and over Clark's shoulder. She started wiggling to get out, "Clark let me down, no fair I can't lift you over my head so why should you be able to do it?"

"Because that is probably the only way I can win with you Chloe." He set her down as she had said though. He set her right in front of him and he looked at her, then he started to tickle her.

"Clark, damn you! Stop!" Chloe was giggling uncontrollably now and there was no way she was getting out of this. She attempted to get back at him and she was a little but not enough to over come him. She tried backing up, and it was working until she ran into the bed and fell backwards on it.

Clark had to keep chasing Chloe as she backed up and it was getting more and more difficult because she was starting to get him back. He didn't even see the bed behind Chloe until it was too late, he fell on top of Chloe after she fell. He held out his arms to stop him from completely falling on her. His face was hovering just inches, no make that centimeters above hers, "Hi."

Chloe saw Clark falling on her and she started to scream and cover her face, then she realized that Clark had stopped himself and she looked back up at him again. He was so close to her face it was hard for her to even move her hands away. She smiled at him, "Hi" then she thought how not even an hour ago they were in the same predicament then she laughed. "How do we keep getting ourselves into this position?"

Clark was worried when she started to laugh, he thought he might have something on his face. He was relieved when he heard what came from her mouth, he laughed at it himself. "I really don't know, but I don't mind the view." _Oh crap! Did I just say that last part out loud? _Was all he could think.

Chloe was glad she had gotten him to laugh, he looked so concerned for a moment there. And did he just say what she thought he said? Yeah he did, he said he liked the view from here, "Well I can't complain either."

Clark smiled, he was glad that he didn't just make a total ass of himself, he thought that if any this would be a good moment to kiss her. So he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers before starting to kiss her.

Chloe hadn't expected it but all of a sudden Clark was leaning down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and she let out a small moan when he gently brushed his lips against hers, he was teasing her and it was driving her wild. She never wanted this to end, but he broke away and stood up.

Clark wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, he knew he wanted it but did Chloe? He thought her heard her let out a moan before the kissed, but that also could've been him. He had to stop and back away, "Ah, sorry I shouldn't have done that. I think I will go take my shower now. Sorry again." He ran into the bath room and shut the door. He leaned against the back of it and let out a huge sigh.

Chloe didn't get to stop Clark before he got into the bathroom and shut her out. She sighed and plopped down on the bed, "Why would he do something like that?" she thought to herself. She liked it, but now she felt like he was running from her. They were going to have to talk about it some time, she got up off the bed and grabbed a water from her bag. She sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote, that was when she realized. They only had one bed.

-x-So I know this one is a bit shorter than the last few but I thought this was a good place to leave it. Just getting closer and closer to the big finale! Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

It took Clark a good ten minutes before he started his shower, a very cold shower. He couldn't believe that he just kissed Chloe, sure it wasn't bad or anything but Chloe was his best friend. He was in love with Lana, right? Clark wasn't as blind as everyone thought, he had noticed Chloe and her beauty but she was his best friend. You aren't supposed to think of your best friend in the way he had been thinking of Chloe lately. He just hit his head against the shower a few times, hoping that somehow they could just go about the rest of this trip normally.

Chloe had found a channel that played old movies on it and she found _Gone With The Wind, _it was a favorite of hers. She was happily watching it until she heard a thud on the wall, she looked and figured it was Clark. What he was doing she had no idea and wasn't sure she wanted to know. She tried to get her attention back to the movie but she couldn't. All she could think about was that kiss her and Clark had shared. She liked it and wanted more, but wasn't sure what Clark was feeling. He was the one that kissed her, but he was also the one to stop the kiss. She sighed, "Why are boys so damned confusing?"

Clark figured he had taken long enough in the shower and should get out. He turned off the water and hopped out and grabbed a towel. He looked around for his bag so he could change, then he realized in his rush he never grabbed it. He sighed, bowed his head then walked over to the door and opened it a crack, "Hey Chlo"

Chloe was still in her thinking daze, but she was brought out when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend. She smiled, almost forgetting the awkwardness between them at the moment. "Yeah Clark?"

"Could you bring my bag over here, I forgot to grab it before and I need to change."

Chloe chuckled to herself as she got up and walked over to his bag. "Yeah, not a problem." She walked it over to the door where she could see Clark's head popped out and handed the bag to him.

Clark watched as she walked over to his bag, god those shorts looked good on her, "No! damn it, stop thinking those thoughts." He thought to himself as she was nearing him and handing him the bag. "Thanks Chlo, be out in a few."

Chloe could tell he was still feeling weird, and she hated it but she didn't know how to make it go away. "Alright, you can watch the movie with me, it is quite good."

Clark smiled glad she was trying to keep things as normal as possible. "That sounds like fun." He closed the door and opened the bag, he picked out some blue pajama pants with a red tee. After taking a few deep breaths and preparing himself he opened the door and walked out. He found Chloe on the bed, wait they only had one bed? How could he have missed that before? She looked so cute, she was eating some cookies his mom had packed them and watching her movie, trying very hard not to cry. He threw his bag down and sat next to her, "So what movie is it that has actually god Chloe Sullivan on the brink of tears?"

Chloe hadn't even heard Clark come out she was so into her movie, when he sat down next to her and said something she actually jumped. When she ran back what he said to her she smiled and smacked him. "If you must know it is _Gone With The Wind_ and if you tell anyone I will have to hurt you."

Clark laughed at Chloe, always not wanting people to know she cries, when she is like everyone else and does. "I swear I won't" He grabbed a cookie and took a bite and turned to the movie. He had to say he had only watched it once, that time with Chloe too. He liked it but it was just too long for him to sit and pay attention. His eyes wandered up Chloe's legs and up to her chest, he had to bite his lip to hold in a moan.

Chloe smiled up at him and went back to her movie, she was enjoying watching it. Then she felt like she was being watched, she hated that feeling. She slowly looked up to Clark, she caught him staring at her chest. She felt both awkward and flattered that he was oogaling her chest. In the end though her feeling of awkwardness won out, "Ahhemm" she coughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Clark just couldn't tear his eyes away from Chloe, she was memorizing and the scent she was giving off was intoxicating. He almost started to wish he had put on jeans because pajama pants don't hide erections as well. Then Chloe coughed and covered her chest, he turned bright red and looked up to her face. He could she was embarrassed too, he didn't know what to say so he just gave her his best smile.

Chloe watched as Clark blushed to the max and smiled that smile at her. She had to smile back, that Kent smile just got to her every time. But she knew they had to talk about this sooner or later and she liked the idea of sooner better. "Ah Clark, as I have said before I am no good at ignoring 500 pound elephants so I think we need to talk."

Clark knew that was coming, he just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He didn't want to end up confessing his feelings for Chloe had been growing rapidly lately and have her not feel the same way. But he knew she was right, they needed to get this out and in the open, "Alright, I assume you mean the kiss?"

Clark was cute, but she knew he knew what she wanted to talk about. "Yes that would be a great place to start. I mean not saying it wasn't great but where did it come from?"

Clark was so happy to hear she enjoyed it too, he wanted to kiss her again. But he knew he had to focus and explain to her why he did it. He turned to face her and looked her in the eye, "Well I guess the only way to explain why I did it was because I wanted to. I know sounds stupid but I did, really bad Chloe. I have been feeling things for you lately that I have only ever thought I could feel for Lana. But they are different from the ones I feel for Lana…"

"Because yours for Lana are much great I get that Clark but then why kiss me when you are still madly in love with Lana?" Chloe was so happy when he said he had wanted to kiss her and he had feelings for her, but then he said her name. She wanted to believe, even for a nano second, that he was starting to see what was right in front of his eyes, but she knew it was too good to be true.

Clark knew he deserved that, he had always put Chloe on the back burner for Lana and now he was seeing how much that hurt her. "No Chloe, my feelings for you are _stronger _than the ones I have for Lana. Sure I will always have a place for Lana in my heart, but hers will be a small corner in the very bottom while your place will take up the rest. I know it has taken me far too long to realize you, here right under my nose, but now I do and I just hope I am not too late."

Chloe was ready to just block out the rest of what Clark had to say, she knew it would not make her happy. But for some reason she didn't and she was sure glad she did. What she was hearing was what she had been waiting for since the day she met this boy. She started to feel the tears well up in her eyes and she smiled, "Clark you could never be too late to catch me."

-x-So yet another short chapter, but this just seemed like a perfect place to leave off. I hope to update soon and hopefully finish before school starts. Thanks for all the good reviews, but make sure to keep them coming, they are my motivation and without motivation I can't finish the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Clark was so overjoyed to hear that come from Chloe's lips he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could think of doing is kissing her, so he brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face while bringing her closer to kiss.

Chloe didn't know what Clark was going to say but since he was being so open she decided she should be too. She let out what she really thought about him, and she liked the response. His warm lips on hers felt amazing, she decided to be a bit bold and nibble at his bottom lip.

Clark was in heaven, that was the only phrase he could think of to describe how he was feeling at this moment. Then Chloe started to bite at his bottom lip, and that was just too sexy. He let out a moan and deepened the kiss between them, he lowered her down till she was lying on her back.

Chloe knew she had made the right move when she heard Clark's moan and he pushed her back farther. She wanted to pinch herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she had Clark on top of her and that was proof enough. She traced his lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter his mouth.

Don't get him wrong, Clark liked having an aggressive girl with him but he did want to make some of the moves. But who was he to deny Chloe when she was willing to move forward so fast. He opened his mouth for her and slipped his tongue into her mouth as well. Clark was having the worst time keeping his hands still, finally he just started to move them up and under Chloe's top.

Chloe was happy to be granted access to Clark's mouth, she enjoyed his company in hers as well. She was wanting to squirm all over, and Clark's roaming hands didn't help matters any. Chloe gasped at Clark's touch under her shirt, she arched into his body at the good feeling. She thought that if he got to explore she might as well, she slipped her hands up and under the front of his shirt to feel his nice stomach.

Clark loved the feeling of Chloe arching into him, she fit so perfectly too. He was pretty sure he could die at this moment and be happy. He jumped a little at the feeling of Chloe's hands on his stomach, but he soon relaxed back into her touch. He broke away from her lips and started to lead a trail down her neck, behind her ear, and all the way to her collar bone.

Chloe thought Clark's jump was cute, his stomach felt so amazing. She was just amazed at how this totally outdid her dreams of this ever happening. Clark's trail of kisses down her neck tickled at first and she giggled and squirmed. It felt so nice though she wished it never had to stop. But she was getting antsy, she wanted more skin and now. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to yank up, she waited for him to get the hint.

Clark could've done this all night, Chloe's smell was so good he could stay nuzzled in her neck forever. When he felt Chloe tugging at his shirt he looked up to see a hunger in her eyes and that turned him on even more if that was possible. He sat up and helped her to take it off all the way, he threw it in the corner and looked back to Chloe with a twinkle in his eyes.

Chloe was happy to see Clark got the hint and even helped her out with the problem. She had seen him shirtless before but now it just seemed better than ever, probably because it was all hers. She grabbed him by the waistband and pulled him back on top of her. She liked being the aggressive and bossy one, even though she knew she was having way too much fun.

Clark loved how Chloe was just taking charge, it was a major turn on. He just fell back on top of her and went back to nuzzling her. After a few minutes of just that he figured he should change it up a bit. He grabbed Chloe and rolled them over so she was straddling him by the waist. He brought his hands up her top again and started to cup her breasts.

Even though Chloe wouldn't deny the fact that she was loving having Clark just kiss her neck she was glad to see him take the upper hand. The switch was so fast she was kinda dizzy at first but she got her bearings soon enough. The feeling of Clark cupping her breasts was amazing, foreign but amazing. She moaned his name out loud and pushed herself harder into him. She could feel him hard against her leg and it made her happy to know she gave him an erection.

Clark felt Chloe push herself onto him and he was happy to know he was doing something right. Clark started to bunch up the fabric in his hands and started to pull it up and over Chloe's head.

Chloe could feel Clark gathering the fabric of her top in his hands and starting to inch it up and over her head. She was glad to see him taking some of the lead and moving things forward. She sat back so he could get it off easier, she was glad they were both on the same page. She leaned back down and started to place small kisses all the way down from his neck, down his chest and stomach, to just above his waistband.

Clark loved how Chloe was just going with him on this, she was so gorgeous. He didn't want to stare but that was about all he could do. Thank god she leaned back in because he wasn't sure he would've ever moved again. The trail of kisses she was leaving was tickling him and he was having trouble sitting still. When she reached his hips he couldn't take it any longer, he started to moan out her name, "Chlo, if you keep it up this might end sooner than either of us expected."

Chloe was just about to start pulling down his pajama pants when Clark told her he was close. She looked up at him and smiled a wicked smile, "really well, what if I do this?" she traced the side of his hips along with the tips of her fingers.

Clark usually loved Chloe's playing side but right now when he needed to hold it until the best part he wasn't the best timing for it. Her seductive tone and the light tickle of her fingers was driving him wild. He bucked up and looked at her, "Seriously Chlo."

She just smiled at him again and crawled back on top of him, she came face to face with him. "Alright, but then I guess we should hurry this up then eh?"

"You know I couldn't agree more." Clark took hold of her and flipped them again so he was on top.

"Hey no fair!" Chloe pouted as she was rolled onto her back again.

Clark smiled and started to lightly trace his fingers down her sides, "That is just to bad Ms. Sullivan." He continued to just trace slowly down until he reached her shorts. He looked up at her before he went any further, he wanted to make sure she was okay with this.

Chloe was loving that Clark was being more playful and not so serious, although what they were about to do was a very serious subject. But she couldn't be more positive in her decision that she wanted it. When Clark started to tickle her sides she wiggled and laughed, then he reached her shorts. She knew in the moment she looked up at him that she was ready, she saw nothing but love and care in his eyes and she nodded without saying anything.

Clark could see in Chloe's eyes how much she loved him and he was feeling beyond stupid to never realize her before. When she gave him the go ahead he smiled and started to slowly pull her shorts and underwear down all in one. When he got them off he gazed at Chloe and how beautiful she was, he could tell she was nervous and shy. "Chlo, don't' be ashamed you're gorgeous." He leaned back over her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Does he really get any better?" Chloe thought to herself as she watched Clark remove her last pieces of clothing with such care. As soon as they were gone and she was completely naked she felt awkward, she couldn't explain it but she was slightly embarrassed. She felt like taking a pillow or blanket and covering up, but then Clark called her gorgeous and she didn't care anymore. His kiss pushed all worries and insecurities out the window. She took her chance and grabbed at his pants and started to inch them down.

Clark felt Chloe's warm hands pulling his pants down and he knew the process would go a lot smoother if he helped. He pulled back and placed his hands over hers and finished pulling them off. Once he was as naked as the day his parents found him Clark settled himself between Chloe's legs. "You ready for this?" he asked as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Chloe watched as Clark took off his pants and placed himself between her, she smiled up at him. When he asked if she was ready her first instinct was to say YES as loud as she could. But her dad's reminders of always using protection stuck with her. "Ah, yeah just one thing…"

"What is it?" Clark was worried he had pushed her too far.

"Well it's just we should probably be using a condom, I mean I am on the pill but just to be safe."

Clark had to say he was relieved that was all she was thinking about, but did she just say the pill? "Chlo your on the pill?"

Chloe totally didn't think about it before she said it, "Yeah, I had to go on it a couple years ago. Daddy just thought it would be the safest way and there is more to it but I don't to ruin the mood." She was sure she was blushing so much it was glowing in the dark.

"Oh, heh right well then I will just grab a condom." Clark was happy to hear that, he wanted to be Chloe's first.

Chloe didn't want to be mean but she had to ask, "And you have condoms?"

"Yeah well when the Kent's give you the sex talk they pull out all the stops." Clark got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out his wallet to grab a condom.

Chloe snickered, "Well I guess rather safe then sorry right?"

Clark laughed, "Yep, well here we go" he pulled one out and opened it up.

"Well come here, I want to help." Chloe sat up and motioned for him to come next to her.

Clark had to laugh at that, "Well if you must" he walked over next to her and they rolled it on together.

Chloe had been wanting to take him in her hand for the longest time now, it was her only excuse. "Alrighty, well now I am ready, you?"

"Never been so ready in my life Chlo." He pushed her back down on her back and positioned himself between her legs again. It took him a minute to find her entrance but once he did he knew he had hit a pleasure spot.

Chloe watched as Clark settled himself again and found her opening, the minute he hit it she hissed out. She knew there might be a wee bit of pain but she wanted to get it over with.

"Chlo, you okay? I'm not going to fast am I?" Clark didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he would ever want to do.

"No, it's just well it is gonna hurt, that is a given. Just go slow until I let you know I am ready for more." She loved how caring he was being but she was ready to have him finally.

Clark nodded, "Whatever you want." He slowly started to thrust in and out, she was so warm and wet it was amazing. He couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be inside Chloe right now.

Chloe had to take a few deep breaths at first but then she started to like the feeling and was craving more and more of it. She started bucking into him and she finally gave him the go ahead to speed up. "Okay Clark, go faster now."

Clark barely heard Chloe, he was lost in ecstasy and never wanted to leave. But when he heard her he started to thrust deeper and harder, which as hard as it was to believe, was even more amazing. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept tightening around him every so often. "Chlo, I am going to come, _soon."_

Chloe heard Clark and she had to admit that it wasn't as long as she had expected but she read that most guys lose it fairly early the first time. Plus all this was totally worth it and it wasn't like she was that far behind him. "O..ookay Clark just give it one last big thrust."

Clark heard her plea and obliged, he gave it his all without really giving it his all. Afraid he might hurt her if he did, on his last thrust she tightened around him so much it just sent him off. "Ohhh" he let it go and slowly pulled out of Chloe. He disposed of the condom and then laid next to Chloe and brought her close to him. "Wow, you're great"

Chloe got all that she needed out of that last thrust, she had lost it just before Clark. She had arched her body so high she thought she might have broken her back, then she plopped back down on the bed exhausted. She felt Clark get up and throw the condom away, but she was happy to feel his arms around her again. She snuggled up real close to him, "Back at ya Kent." She was way to tired from the days events and what had just happened to keep her eyes open., she was out within a matter of seconds.

-x-So finally a much longer chapter than the last few, and the big productI started with! I wanted Clark and Chloe to get together in a motel, I just thought it would be fun. So this is how my twisted brain came about that fate, hope you liked it. I will be finishing it up very soon now, thanx for all the great reviews and please keep them coming!


	9. Chapter 9

Clark felt Chloe's body relax into his and her light snores let him know she had fallen asleep. He smiled into her hair and breathed in her wonderful smell. He too was tired from the days, and nights, events and closed his eyes and whispered, "Night Chlo" into her hair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clark woke up to the them of _I Love Lucy_, he looked to see they had never bothered to turn off the TV in all of the excitement last night. He looked around and found the remote at the end of the bed, he grabbed it and turned it off.

Chloe started to wake when she felt Clark moving around in the bed, she could feel him move back behind her and drape his arm over her again. She smiled to herself and wiggled around a bit, "Morning sunshine."

Clark was surprised to feel Chloe wiggle around but he didn't mind it one bit. "Hey there, have a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah, you wore me out. Thanks." Chloe turned to face him and gave him a small kiss as her thanks.

"No problem, just glad to be of service to you." Clark wanted to stay like this forever but he knew they should get up and head home. "Hey not that I don't love just laying here with you, but we should get up and leave pretty soon here."

Chloe moaned, "Noooo, can't we just stay a bit longer?"

"You know I would love to but we have to get back, they are probably worried sick about us. I never did give them a call when we got here, plus it is Christmas Eve today and we have to go to the exchange party with Pete and Lana tonight."

"Fine, just five more minutes."

Clark laughed into her hair again and kissed her forehead, "Alright, but I should probably take a shower, you just stay here while I take one ok?" He started to get up and out of bed when Chloe grabbed his arm. "Chlo… what the…?"

Chloe was happy to hear Clark oblige but then he said he had to take a shower and she got an idea. "Well I need to take one too, so why don't we hurry the process and take one together?"

"You're brilliant you know that?" Clark picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and started the warm shower.

"I know, just can't believe how long it took you to realize." She laughed at him as he set her in the shower and then joined her.

Clark, even though he knew she was joking, couldn't help but still be a little hurt. He knew he was an idiot to take so long but he really was sorry about that. But he shrugged it off and trapped Chloe in a corner and leaned in to kiss her.

Chloe was eyeing Clark again as he was backing her into the corner, she still was having troubles believe he was all hers. As he brought his lips to hers she completely lost her train of thought. She let her hands roam around his body, she inched her hands down his back all the way down to his ass. She gave it a quick, but firm, grab.

Clark loved the feeling of Chloe's hands running all over his body, he jumped a little though when she grabbed his ass. He looked at her and say the playful look in her eyes and he had to smile. She was just so damned sexy when she was horny. He effortlessly lifted her up and pushed her against the wall deepening the kiss.

Chloe loved that she made Clark jump and even blush a little. She let out a little yelp when Clark swooped her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just held on.

-x-Let's just say that was the longest shower of both Clark and Chloe's life-x-

After their shower both of them got dressed and managed to keep their hands off each other. As Chloe got all of their stuff together and put it in the car Clark called his mom. When she picked up Clark could tell she was a bit worried, "Hey mom sorry about never calling. Just got here and was so tired we went straight to bed. But we are leaving now and should be hope in a few hours."

Chloe could hear Clark talking to his mom and she grabbed Clark on the ass again as she walked out to put their bags in the car. She looked back and gave him a saucy smile as she walked away.

Clark nearly jumped a mile when he felt Chloe give his ass another firm grasp, he might even have a bruise after the day ended if she kept that up. He hung up with his mom as she said she was thankful to hear from him and glad to know they would be back soon. "Chloe! What if I were still on the phone with mom?"

"Well I guess would've made an interesting conversation. Now grab anything you left in there and hop in the car so we can get home." Chloe was anxious to get home, she was in a very cheery mood and wanted to spread it.

Clark just laughed at her and looked around for anything they missed, he saw a green piece of fabric sticking out from under the bed, he bent down to pick it up. When he finally grabbed it and held it up to get a better look he noticed it was Chloe's thong. He pocketed it and left the room, "Hey Chlo, did you make sure you got all your clothes from last night?"

Chloe was confused as to what Clark was talking about, "Yeah Clark, why?"

He held up her thong in front of her, "Well just making sure if this was yours or it was there when we came."

Chloe's eyes went wide and she started to blush, "Well I thought those were in with my shorts." She grabbed them from him and gave him a quick kiss before she ran to get in the car.

Clark didn't mind, it was cute to see Chloe so flustered. He hopped in the car with her and looked at Chloe, "I love you Chlo."

Chloe didn't expect that but it was nice to hear, "I love you too Clark, always have." She turned to the wheel before she started to get all teary eyed and started the car for the way home.

-x-So back to short chapters, I am planning of finishing this up in the next chapter or two, I just want to let you all in on the presents that Clark and Chloe got each other, see now I have you hook line and sinker right? Well some of you may know what Clark go Chloe, if you pay close attenion, but oh look at the time I have to go! Keep those reviews coming by the way!


	10. Chapter 10

As Chloe pulled the car into the Kent's drive way she saw Mrs. Kent come running out to greet them. She smiled at how happy she looked, she got out and watched as Martha ambushed Clark.

Clark had spotted his mom long before she made it down the porch steps, he could tell they had worried her but now she was better. Clark got out and was almost pushed to the ground by his mom, "Hey, glad to see you too mom." He looked over at Chloe to she was laughing.

"Come in! We have some hot cocoa and cookies in the kitchen. You kids should hurry up or you will be late for your party with Pete and Lana." Martha was busying around, she could sense something had happened between both of them. But it was a good something, she went back in and left them to come in when they were ready.

Clark loved that his mom could sense things and had left them to come in on their own time. Chloe was getting their gifts for Pete and Lana out so they could wrap them quickly. He walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Why don't we wait until after the party to give each other our gifts." He whispered into her hair, he wanted to make it really special for her and didn't want Pete or Lana around.

Chloe jumped at his touch at first but quickly relaxed into it, it felt so good to have him hold her like this. She turned to face him, "Ya know that sounds like a great idea, but what will we tell Pete and Lana?

Clark thought, "We can just tell them we agreed spending two days together was enough, or we could tell them we are each other's gifts." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Chloe watched Clark put his thinking face on, it was cute. She finally managed to pull out of the kiss to talk, "How bout we tell them both, just word it a bit different, like we got together."

Clark grinned, "Alright, sounds good. We can have our own party here tonight. My parents are leaving later tonight to go to a party and won't be back until late. But I suppose we should go and talk with mom and dad before we leave."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah and I can call my dad to tell him we will be out a little later."

"Alright, lets go then." Clark shut the trunk and took the bags in one hand and put the other around Chloe's waist as they walked together. When they entered the Kent kitchen they could smell all the good home made cookies and cocoa. They sat down with Martha and Jonathan and enjoyed some talk about their trip and the party tonight. Chloe called her dad to tell him she was home but would be out a bit late tonight, he let it go because she sounded so excited about it. He knew something good must have happened to have her that happy. Chloe and Clark wrapped their gifts for Pete and Lana and headed out to meet them at the _Talon_.

Chloe and Clark entered the _Talon_ hand in hand and laughing about something. Lana and Pete both looked at each other as they noticed something was definitely different.

Pete was happy for the both of them, he knew this was what Chloe had wanted since the day she had laid eyes on Clark. And even though he always wanted Chloe to notice him he was just happy she was happy. He had noticed lately though that Clark was acting differently towards her and Pete had a feeling it had to do with his feelings towards her. He was just happy for them both, "Hey you two, how goes the big shopping trip?"

Chloe smiled at how easy Pete was taking it all in, he was always good old Pete. "It was great, I got everything I wanted." She pinched Clark's butt behind them to let him know she didn't just mean the presents.

Clark felt the slight pinch and was shocked she would do that in front of Pete and Lana already. But he kept his cool, "Yeah, no complaining here."

"Well that's good." Lana chipped in from behind the bar, " I am just getting us some coffee and I will be right there. Go sit down you guys and draw a name to go first." She watched over her shoulder as the three walked to the sitting area, Chloe and Clark playing grab ass the whole way. As much as Lana knew she should be happy, she wasn't. She had been hoping that she could win Clark back tonight. She sighed as she knew that wasn't happening and brought the trey of coffee over to everyone. "So who is first?"

"It just so happens it is you Ms. Lang." Chloe held out her gift for Lana, as Clark and Pete followed. Chloe could see that Lana was a bit shocked and not to happy about her and Clark but Chloe wanted to still keep things friendly.

Lana smiled and opened all the gifts, she got a bottle of perfume from both of the boys. Both different scents, and both very good smelling, from Chloe she got a necklace and earrings set. It was gorgeous, the earrings were just simple pink studs but the necklace had a coffee mug on it. "Aw thanks guys I love them all really."

Next it was Pete's turn and he had gotten playstation games from Chloe, _The Ladies Man_ from Clark, and a pair of _Shark's _tickets from Lana. "Wow, these all rock guys thanks."

Next came Clark's turn he opened both of them slowly to make up for Chloe's missing present. Lana had gotten him a book on Astronomy, he smiled even though he already had it. Pete always the joker got him a book of pick up lines, Clark shook his head and just laughed. "Thanks you two"

Then Chloe started on hers, hoping to quickly get through this so they could get back to Clark's.

"Hey! Hey! Clark you didn't get one from Chloe or what?" Pete had to ruin everything didn't he.

Chloe shot him a death stare while Clark just laughed, "Well we decided that the shopping trip, spending all that time together, was good enough. Plus, I am sure you two noticed but we are together now." Clark knew he was beyond red by now but it didn't matter as he felt Chloe grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Ohhhh I see, the never mind Chloe carry on." Pete saw the look Chloe had given him and didn't want to be hurt so he left it be.

Chloe ripped into her gifts, Pete had given her two new memory cards for her digital camera and Lana gave her pretty new pens and notebooks. "These are great guys thanks a bunch!"

After they had talked a little longer and clean up their mess they had all agreed

they had places to be tonight and should head out. They all said their good

byes and left the _Talon_. Chloe hopped in Clark's truck with him and was practically bouncing in her seat.

Clark loved to see Chloe so excited, he grabbed her hand and started to drive home. He would sneak glances at her and just take in her beauty under the town lights.

Chloe could feel Clark taking peeks at her and she didn't mind, after a while she just scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder as he drove. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clark kissed the top of her head and they had a silent drive the rest of the way home.

Clark pulled the truck into the barn and got out to help Chloe out of the truck. "Now just wait here and keep your eyes closed, I will be right back, just gonna grab some stuff." He left her standing there as we went into super speed and ran in the house and got some candle's and blankets. While he was at it he grabbed so left over chicken and a bottle of sparkling juice. He whizzed back up to the loft and set everything out and back down to Chloe in under a minute.

Chloe was suspicious of Clark's actions but she knew he was just trying to do something nice so she let him. She stood their patiently and waited for Clark to come and get her. She could hear him running around and it made her wonder grow in what he was doing.

After Clark had thought everything looked nice and he had all the candles lit he went down to get Chloe. He saw her moving around unable to keep still in anticipation. He smiled as he came down the stairs and walked up next to her, he leaned in next to her ear. "Mmk so we are going to go up the stairs but you have to keep your eyes closed okay?"

Chloe jumped when she felt his warm breath in her ear, she sighed as he told her to keep her eyes shut. "Oh alright, but you have to lead me up there."

"I know just making sure you know the rules." He took her hand and started to lead her up the stairs. He could see her really trying to keep her eyes shut, it was cute and he knew the wait was killing her.

Chloe loved the feeling of her small hand in Clark's large one, it just felt right. She was nervous to go up stairs without looking but she trusted Clark, she clung to his hand quite tightly though. She couldn't wait to see what he had for her.

Clark finally got them to the top of the stairs and he walked behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. He leaned in again, "Merry Christmas Chloe Sullivan."

When Clark pulled his hands away her eyes were already open, she gasped when she saw the sight before her though. "Oh Clark it is so beautiful, Merry Christmas to you too!" She turned around and jump hugged him, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her.

Clark could see the pure joy in Chloe's eyes when she turned around, he was just happy to know he put it there. He wasn't expecting the huge hug but welcomed it greatly, "I thought you might like it, now shall we go sit." He started to carry her over to the blanket and set her down.

Chloe was in heaven, Clark had set this all up and was being so sweet for her. She giggled as he set her down and offered her some chicken. They ate together in silence just looking at each other was all they needed. After they had finished eating Chloe got a twinkle in her eye. "So gift time?"

Clark loved just watching her, she was one of the most fascinating people to watch. He was glad she was ready to exchange gifts because she sure was ready. "Yep, you want to go first?"

"Nope I want to go last, so hand er over." She was trying her best not to bounce off the floor.

Clark just laughed and got up to get her present, he knew she would like it. He handed it to her, "It is just something simple but I think it might mean more to us."

Chloe was now dieing to rip it open, when Clark said things like that it could only be good. She tore at the paper not even thinking of being nice, when she saw it she giggled."_ To Kill a Mockingbird _by_ Harper Lee"_ she looked up at him, "You are too cute you know that?"

Clark gave her his biggest smile, "Open it up," he motioned to her with a nod of his head.

Chloe looked down and opened it, there was something inscribed on the inside of the cover. "_To my Scout, may I always be there to save you from your wild adventures and cheer you up. Merry Chirstmas, I love you." _Chloe was tearing up it was so sweet, she looked up and jumped at him. "Thank you! So does this make you Dill?"

Clark fell over with her on top of him and he watched a few of her tears fall upon her cheeks. He brushed them away along with some of her hair, "I guess it does." He leaned to kiss her again, he loved little moments like this.

Chloe wanted to just gobble him up, Clark definitely outdid all her dreams and fantasies of him. She finally broke away and crawled off him, "My turn! My turn!" She got up and ran to her purse and pulled out a little folder.

Clark looked at her with an eyebrow cocked, he loved how excited she was about it though. "What could you have possibly gotten me that is in that folder?"

"Well you'll find out if you open it up mister." She handed him the folder and sat beside him leaning against his shoulder again.

Clark rolled his eyes and took the folder, when he opened it up he had to admit it was a shock. "Where did you come up with this idea?"

Chloe smiled, she knew he loved it, "Well I was sitting in the mall with fifteen minutes left to meet you and I was thinking about the things you love in life. The only two that came to mind where Lana and Astronomy." She felt foolish saying this now but it was what she thought at the time. "And as you can see I went for the astronomy angle, I knew you had pretty much every astronomy book there is, even the one Lana gave you tonight, so I decided to get you your own star."

Clark was amazed, it was a brilliant gift. He leaned down to kiss her again, god he loved her. He hated to hear her thinking the only things he really loved where Lana and astronomy because it wasn't true. But she knew that now and that was what counted, "So you bought me my own star, how brilliant, what to go find it and look at it?" He pointed to the telescope.

"Yeah that would be great, but did you notice the name?" Chloe wanted to hear what he thought of it.

"Chlark? I don't get it?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, he could still be pretty dense at times. "Well I had a hard time thinking of a name. I was going to name it Clark, but I figured you didn't really want to go looking for a star with your own name. I don't why but just didn't seem like you. Then I thought maybe my name, so no matter what happens you can always look up and find me, but I thought that to be to mushy for best friends. I didn't anticipate this," she motioned with her hands them being together, "At the time."

Clark kept nodding his head hoping that soon she would get on with it, he did like the idea of naming it after her though.

"So I combined our names, see it starts out as mine but ends with yours. The idea just came to me, I figured that whenever you got low you could look up and remember all the great times we had together. Sorta corny I know but the best I could do." She let out a breath now that she was done with her long explanation.

Clark smiled as he finally noticed it, "Chlo that is brilliant, it isn't corny it is cute. Now it can symbolize more than our friendship. According to the coordinates the star is in the northwestern sky." Clark started to fix his telescope to the right area. He leaned in to find it and it took him only a matter of seconds. "I found it!"

Chloe watched as Clark maneuvered the telescope, she thought he looked so at home behind that telescope. Then he announced he found it and she jumped, "Really? Let me see!" she tickled his sides to make him move.

Clark laughed at her excitement but moved for her, "Alright so look for the star three to the right of the that big bright one. See it?" He was standing behind her wrapping his arms around her and talking in her ear.

His voice was tickling her ear, she shrugged her shoulder, "Clark if you keep distracting me I won't see it." But she did and she loved to know that it was their star. She leaned up and turned to face him, "Let's go star gazing."

Clark liked the sound of that idea, "Okay, just grab a couple blankets and we can go and lay in the fields."

"Yay!" Chloe squealed and scooped up some blankets and started down the stairs, "Well come on!"

Clark watched as she hustled around to get the blankets, she was so cute when she was excited. He walked after her, "Yes I wouldn't miss this for the world."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and made their way out to an empty filed. Chloe waited as Clark spread out the blankets for them, when he was done he sat down and opened his arms to her. "Come here we can cuddle."

No way Chloe was objecting to that idea. She jumped down and pulled the top blanket over them. She snuggled up real close to Clark and just looked up. "Wow they are so beautiful. You know this turned out to be a good Christmas if I do say so myself."

Clark held her tight as if something was going to take her away, he nuzzled into her hair as she looked and talked. "Yeah it turned out to be a great Christmas."

With that the two love birds watched the stars till they fell asleep under the stars. Jonathan and Martha came home and found them but didn't have the heart to wake them. They called Gabe to let him know Chloe was there and she was safe, they would send her home in the morning. Martha watched the kids from their bedroom window, she felt Jonathan come up behind her and draw her to him. "I knew he would see the light someday."

"Me too," Jonathan whispered into her hair, "But for now lets just leave them be."

Martha nodded and followed him to bed, happy at just how great a Christmas this turned out to be.

-x-There ya have it folks, here in lies the end to this story. I hope you enjoyed it as I had fun writing it, did anyone guess Chloe's gift from Clark? Well thanx for all the great reviews and keep them coming about the ending! I have another story underway and I hope to present it soon, Thanx again!


End file.
